1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tube for paying out material wound in a figure-8 coil with inner end feed out, and to a package utilizing such a tube.
2. The Prior Art
A tube has been used in packages of this type which has a flange and four projections at the free end of the tube spaced slightly from the flange by a distance substantially equal to the thickness of the packaging material. After the coil is inserted into the package, the end of the tube is brought out through an opening in the wall of the package having four notches therein to receive the projections and turned by 45.degree.. Such a tube does not lock securely in position, and when subjected to vibration during transportation is likely to turn and lose its proper hold on the box. Additionally, the cutting of the corrugated wall transversely to the corrugations so weakens the area of the box where the tube is located that there is danger that the tube may be pushed into the box if it is engaged by some outside object, thus interfering with the proper feed-out of the material.